1. Field
This relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a compressor.
2. Background
In a reciprocating compressor, a piston performs a linear reciprocating movement within a cylinder to suction, compress and discharge refrigerant gas. Reciprocating compressors may be classified as recipro compressors and linear compressors based on how the piston is driven.
In a recipro compressor, a crank shaft is coupled to a rotating motor and a piston is coupled to the crank shaft, thereby converting a rotational movement of the rotary motor into a linear reciprocating movement. In a linear compressor, a piston is directly connected to a mover of a linear motor, thereby converting a linear movement of the motor into a reciprocating movement of the piston. The linear motor does not have a crank and thus frictional losses may be relatively small.